


Concussion

by FandumbGirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sports Injury, hockey injury, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is worried after Bitty gets a concussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussion

Bitty’s eyes flickered open as Jack made his billionth circuit around the room since they brought Bitty there after the hockey game.

“Jack?”

Hearing his name faintly whispered sent Jack flying to the bed side. “Bittle, mon dieu. I was so worried.”

Confusion flooded Bitty. “Wha-what happened?”

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bitty and reached for the glass of water sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He held it to Bitty’s lips letting the younger boy take slow sips. After he made sure Bitty drank some, he started talking.

“You were checked. Got knocked out and the doctor says you have a concussion.”

A silent “Oh” left Bitty’s mouth.

Jack didn’t know what to say or do. He looked down at his hands, unusually fidgety in his lap. Suddenly he looked up and glared at a startled looking Bitty.

“I told you to eat more protein. If you did, maybe you wouldn’t get hurt so easily.” He didn’t mean it and as soon as it left his mouth, he regretted it. You don’t yell at a boy that is just waking up from being violently knocked unconscious. Jack was just unsure how to manage the jumble of emotions at war inside him.

He felt a sense of relief when Bitty smiled at him and chuckled. “Yeah, yeah you do always tell me to eat more protein. I’m sure it would be better than all the pastries I eat. Maybe I should stop baking so much.”

Jack smiled back. “And have The Haus riot? No, I’m not taking that chance.”

After sharing another laugh, things fall silent between them.

Bitty speaks up again after five minutes of relatively comfortable silence. “How long have I been out? Have you been here with me long?”

Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to answer that. Too self incriminating. “Um. It’s been about 12 hours. I’ve…I’ve been here since the doctor left last night.” The last part Jack reluctantly mumbled.

A soft smile teased at Bitty’s lips. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Jack smiled back and moved his hand to cover Bitty’s. “Just don’t do it again, eh?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
